This invention relates to systems for reminding an automobile driver who is leaving his car to take the engine key with him. In particular, this invention relates to warning systems for reminding the outgoing automobile driver of his left-behind engine key before he shuts the car door in locked condition.
Today's automobiles are equipped with door locking mechanisms for locking doors tight against any undesired opening during driving and parking. A locking knob or lever is provided on the inside of each car door for setting the associated locking mechanism in locked or lock-ready condition. For safety's sake, when starting the car, the driver is expected to lock the car doors himself by depressing or otherwise manipulating the locking knobs or levers, or ask his fellow passengers to do so. When leaving his car, the driver or his fellow passengers are expected to first open the doors, get out, set the door locking mechanisms in lock-ready condition by manually operating the locking knobs and shut the doors tight in locked condition. The locked car doors cannot be opened without a key commonly called "engine key".
As is well known, the present day automobile includes an electrical system which generally comprises a storage battery, charging generator, starting motor, lighting system, ignition system, and various accessories and controls. In order to start and stop the automobile or specifically its engine, the electrical system must be energized or deenergized. For this purpose, a key switch commonly called an "engine switch" or "ignition switch" is included in the automobile electrical system. The engine key is adapted to be inserted in a keyhole of the key switch and rotated to different positions for controlling the electrical system. Thus, when starting the car, the driver must insert his engine key in the keyhole of the switch and rotate the key to its IGNITION or ON position. When leaving the car, he is expected to rotate the engine key back to its OFF positiion, pull the key out of the keyhole and get out of the car with the engine key in his hand. But an absent-minded driver sometimes forgets to take the engine key out of the keyhole. He moves out of the car leaving the engine key behind in the keyhole of the switch and lock the car doors tight closed. If this happens, he can never again get in and start his car unless he has a spare key on hand since the locked car doors are not reopened without the key. The normal fact is that he has no spare key on hand. Such inconvenience would be avoided if the outgoing driver is reminded of his left-behind engine key before he locks the car doors tight closed.
Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a system for reminding a driver who is to leave his car of an engine key inadvertently left in the key switch before he or his fellow passenger shuts the car doors in locked condition.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system for producing a warning signal when the driver leaving his car attempts to set the door locking mechanism in lock-ready condition inadvertently keeping the engine key inserted in the keyhole of the key switch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system for preventing the door locking mechanism from being set in lock-ready condition when the driver leaving his car attempts to do so inadvertently keeping the engine key inserted in the keyhole of the key switch.